


Your Pronunciation Sucks

by Belladonna (Blaqjak)



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Domestic Disputes, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28440996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blaqjak/pseuds/Belladonna
Summary: Loba tries to teach Wraith Portuguese.
Relationships: Loba Andrade/Wattson | Natalie Paquette, Loba Andrade/Wattson | Natalie Paquette/Wraith | Renee Blasey, Loba Andrade/Wraith | Renee Blasey, Wattson | Natalie Paquette/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Your Pronunciation Sucks

“Obig-“  
“O-BRI-GA-DA!” Loba stroked her furrowed brow as she attempted for the 20th time today to teach Wraith. There was something about this girl that apparently made her unable to learn to speak another language properly. She could understand the written signs and texts, but god her pronunciation was absolutely awful. 

“I’M SAYING IT RIGHT!”  
“IF YOU WERE SAYING IT RIGHT I WOULDN’T BE YELLING AT YOU RIGHT NOW!”  
“I’M CLOSE ENOUGH AREN’T I?” 

Natalie sat on the couch as her two pets argued over the kitchen table, enjoying the fact that it was now Loba’s turn to feel her own frustrations from not too long ago. The only thing that stopped her from removing Wraith’s tongue altogether was the fear that she wouldn’t be good at her job anymore. And it seemed like her petit loup was feeling the same way.

“Hmpf. Your tongue is great at doing other things! Why not this?” Loba exclaimed, sitting back down. Absolutely exhausted, she rested her elbows on the table to hold her head in her hands. She closed her eyes and found that rubbing her temples proved ineffective against the headache of teaching her lover how to say one word. 

“Sorry babe, can’t have it all. And I know which one you’d rather pick anyway.” Loba could feel the shit-eating grin plastered across Wraith’s face. If there weren’t already a foot in her mouth she’d shove her own in there. Though, who says another one would hurt. As for Wraith, she felt her own personal win, but the war was not looking in her favor. She looked away to hide her face as her smile quickly turned into a displeased frown. She knew this was probably grating to both of her girls’ ears. Try and try she might, in front of the mirror when she was alone, in the middle of the night when she can’t sleep all cuddle up, or during games with her comm turned off on patrol. She was garbage at it. 

Don’t worry, you’re shit at this in every dimension  
Can confirm  
They’ll get creative sooner or later - I should know 

Wraith was curious about the last comment she heard but stashed it away for future concerns. She saw Natalie rise from her seat to sneak hands onto Loba’s shoulders. Attempting to massage their little wolf’s stress away. 

“Mon chou chou, calm down it’s okay. Have a little patience.”  
“She used it all up…”   
“Hey, I’m also fucking sick of this.” 

Natalie reached over to cup Wraith‘s face, making sure to keep one hand on their third. As much as she enjoyed their antics she also didn’t like to see them in such distress. She hoped her peace offering would be a good common ground for now, “Let’s give this a break, shall we? Come, let’s watch a movie together!” 

Both girls looked at each other in defeat and got up from their seats without complaint or question. They all gathered into the living room to set up for their movie. Wraith was fixing the pillows into comfortable arrangements while Loba was making them drinks at the makeshift bar in the corner of the room. Natalie could feel the tenseness from their earlier spat but knew they’d come around within the next few hours. Their pride shoved to the side in favor of caring for each other more. It was best left for them to solve it together rather than have her mediate them like children.

“I’ll be right back, I just remembered I needed to clean up a few things in my workshop.” And with a quick peck on their cheeks, she flew off down the hallway into the garage, leaving the wolf and the kitten alone. The clink of glasses was the only noticeable sound in the room. Wraith stood in front of the couch for what seemed like ages. Clutching a throw pillow in between her hands, nails digging into the fabric to make a slight scratching sound against it. Her eyes focused on looking in between the threads hoping she’ll find some guidance there, regardless of what she was going to already do. 

“I- um. I’m sorry.” Her body felt deflated once the words left her mouth. The last of her breath trailing after the syllables, she exhaled until she thought she could feel the walls of her lungs touch. Her eyelids dripping down to meet its familiar partner and blacking out everything else. 

Wraith could hear Loba sigh behind her followed by some more metal clanking and assumed that was the only response she was going to get. Her heart dropped in her stomach, but somehow it still felt empty. Heavy. Hollow. She brought the pillow up the clutch against her chest and rested her head on the top edge. Soft hands reached underneath her shirt from behind as they slowly came to circle around her waist. She could feel cold fingertips grazing her sides to warm up against her own skin, and Loba’s body pressed up against her back in an all too familiar position. Her snarky wolf’s chin rested on her shoulder, face turned towards her ear. Pillowy lips pressed against her temple before moving to nudge against sensitive ears, making Wraith flinch. She turned her head to peek at Loba’s expression. Her bare face always looked so much gentler without the bold streaks around her eyes. So much younger, innocent even. Or somber? Wraith couldn’t tell, especially during times when Loba was alone staring off into the distance. But here, at least she had an idea. 

“I shouldn’t have yelled,” she whispered. Loba moved to rest her forehead against Wraith’s as she nudged their noses together. “I’m actually very happy you’re trying to learn something important to me.” 

“It’s alright. If I’m bad enough to run out Nat’s patience I’m not surprised you’re tired of my shitty pronunciation already.” Wraith dropped the pillow on the couch to turn into Loba’s arms and fully embrace her. Her arms tightly wrapped around the taller woman’s neck as she stuffed her face into the crook of her shoulder. Arguments with her loves were always anxiety inducing, but it was difficult to keep her temper in check sometimes. 

“We know you’re there Natalie, come out princesa.”

Wraith figured their little scientist was around the corner for some time now, waiting for them to reconcile. She couldn’t even get a glance of Nat before she felt her back get slammed by one of Nat’s enthusiastic and loving hugs, arms extending past Wraith to grab Loba as well. She heard Loba’s throaty chuckle at Nat’s attempt to hold both women and smiled in return. 

“I’m happy you two feel better now!” she punctuated with soft kisses to both of their cheeks. “Ça, let’s get watching then?” While still reaching her arms around Loba and Wraith she guided them over towards the blanket and pillow fluffed couch for some quality movie time together. Though, moving as one unit just resulted in a slow penguin hobble over. She watched Nat pull up one of the blankets and looked innocently at Loba. Before she knew it, these two troublemakers were trying to burrito her yelling and laughing all at the same time to trap her. In the end, they only managed to constrain her legs and trip her onto the middle of the couch, thing one and thing two flanking her sides immediately to cuddle. Thankfully Loba was able to find a couch that could comfortably fit all three of them while laying against each other. Wraith laid her head on Nat’s shoulder while rubbing Loba’s thigh on her lap. The title screen passing by on the t.v.  
She could never have imagined she’d feel as loved as she did tonight.


End file.
